plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed-Up Gravedigger
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |ability = When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. |flavor text = Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it.}} Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . His ability hides each zombie including himself in a Gravestone, then mixes their placements up randomly. This ability only activates on the first time this is played, and will not be renewed if Mixed-Up Gravedigger is Bounced and played again. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Ability:' When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Description change: Was originally Digging graves is hard work. But seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Strategies With Try using this zombie when you have other zombies on the field that have a special ability when played, because they will do it again like Brain Vendor, Conga Zombie, Gadget Scientist, or Zombot 1000. Another way of using this is in rush decks. Protecting every zombie is key, so using this to protect against most threats is a good option. This strategy can be applied to any deck to try and trick the opponent to not knowing what to do that turn. Using Headstone Carver could also boost all of your zombies if he is revealed first or if you place him after this zombie. Using this zombie also protects all zombies on the field from tricks for one turn, except . However, stats will also be reset, including damage dealt to the zombie, so use him wisely especially Brain Freeze. This can be used to counter Wall-Nut Bowling if all lanes becomes occupied with Gravestones. A good strategy is to have a zombie in the pool lane along with strong zombies. This is because when Mixed-Up Gravedigger puts every zombie into a grave, there's a chance that a strong zombie or Mixed-Up Gravedigger himself may appear in that lane, where he will be free from most harm and do massive damage. can do a dirty strategy and use this with science zombies on field, especially Gadget Scientist (this will only work if Gadget Scientist is spawned last). Impfinity can use this with Crazy zombies such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie (if he appears on the roof). This can be especially useful for zombies like Jester (in order to refresh his health to make him do more damage). Neptuna can use this with zombies such as Landscaper. doesn't really benefit with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as Beastly zombies are better when their stats aren't reset. However, there are some zombies that can work with this, such as Loudmouth. Do not try to bounce this with Firefighter as Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability will not replay when he is played again, otherwise, he will turn into a 5 /5 zombie with no extra abilities or traits. This zombie can also put zombies on water lanes even if they do not have the amphibious trait. However, this will only work if there was an Amphibious zombie in the water lane prior to when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played. This can potentially put strong zombies such as Knight of the Living Dead in a place where there are not many plants or to block attacks from strong Amphibious plants. Against There isn't really a way to counter this zombie, as you don't know which zombies are in a lane. The only good option is to use Grave Buster. However, this is usually ineffective unless there are only a few zombies in graves, because zombies are mixed in random spots. In any other case, just try and place plants against the graves and hope for the best. Additionally, you can bounce this zombie as when he is replayed, as he won't activate his ability. His high cost along with average and will make him easier to destroy, especially with . Gallery Mixed-Up Gravedigger statistics.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's statistics MixedGraveC.PNG|Card Mixed-Up Gravedigger effect.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger activating his ability AmphibMUG.png|An Amphibious Mixed-Up Gravedigger (Note: Swapped with an Amphibious zombie) GrayMUG.png|Glitched gray Mixed-Up Gravedigger Screenshot 2016-11-30-09-31-05.jpg|The aftermath of Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability Old Mixed-Up Gravedigger description.PNG|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's statistics MixedGrave shadow.png|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's silhouette MixedGrave get.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack Receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack 13275203 503959759804667 881002963 o.jpg|Mixed-Up Gravedigger on Neptuna's Ally Pack MixedGraveShade.PNG|Mixed-Up Gravedigger's silhouette Receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger-0.png|The player receiving Mixed-Up Gravedigger from a Premium Pack Trivia *He is the second zombie to hold a shovel. The first is Excavator Zombie. *Before the 1.6.27 update, his description was grammatically incorrect, being two sentences instead of one separated by a comma. *He has the same sound effects as Headstone Carver's. *If he is summoned by Portal Technician, he will do his ability, but the gravestones will immediately open after the ability. This is the only time that a gravestone can be opened during the Plants or Fight phase of the battle. *He can be summoned with 's ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This could be because when played, Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone, including himself, and mixes the around, thus technically giving himself the Gravestone trait. ***The game will softlock upon summoning him, as the Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because Mixed-Up Gravedigger was summoned by Tomb Raiser Zombie and, when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, he hides every zombie on the field in a Gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide in a Gravestone, the turn will never end. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies